


Oh, Jarvis.

by captainskellington



Series: Oh, Jarvis [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, jarvis is a fantastic creation and deserves more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainskellington/pseuds/captainskellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis is just trying to help, Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Jarvis.

"I hate him. I fucking hate him." Steve isn't normally one for swearing, but then he also usually isn't prone to going from wanting to leave a trail of kisses all the way down his male teammate's stomach to wanting to push him off a building minus his fancy sci-fi magical fucking body armour in the space of less than a minute, either.

He lets out a sigh leaden with frustration as he rips off his cowl and flings it to the ground by his bed, which he promptly collapses on top of, still dressed neck-to-toe in Captain America gear.

Another frustrated, slightly more furious and endlessly tired snarl escapes him as he smacks his hands to his face in disbelief.

I'm an idiot, he thinks. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" he says.

Being still, of course, completely unused to the fact that hey, apparently in this century empty rooms can be programmed to reply most eloquently and politely if prompted, he nearly leaps out of his skin as Jarvis' voice pipes up from nowhere.

"There appears to be nothing physically wrong with you, sir. Asides from the spiked heart rate, semi-erratic breathing, and large quantity of adrenaline currently coursing through your body, which could easily be explained by your recent doings in battle and as such are by no means in any way permanent, your vitals are completely in order."

Steve groans and rolls his eyes, dropping onto his back with a soft thump. "Not what I meant Jarvis."

There's a pause before the AI speaks again, almost as though completely blanking Steve's last sentence. "However, if you were referring to your current mental and emotional state, and the confusion you appear to be feeling surrounding mister Stark-"

"Jarvis," he snaps, but the AI continues regardless.

"I would hazard a guess that all that is wrong with you is that you need to confront sir and inform him of said feelings."

Steve glares in the general direction of a nearby lamp, the best he can do for want of a face to glower at. "Well maybe I would, if he weren't so rude and stubborn and careless and completely unwilling for me to establish any connection between us. Hell, it would be nice if he'd even look at me outside of battle."

Here Jarvis falls quiet again. Steve, feeling uncomfortable, continues to himself, "It would be nice if he didn't hate me."

"On the contrary," Jarvis says distractedly, if AIs can even do that. "The vitals changes in mister Stark's vitals, breathing patterns, heart rate, and core temperature on entering the same room as and interacting with you would suggest quite the opposite, sir. The same, pardon my boldness, could also be said for yours. So in reply to your earlier statement, I must insist that you do not hate him, nor he you."

This quiets Steve for a moment. He thinks about it, really thinks, and he realises. Tony had never been openly hostile. Bar the dispute on the hovercraft, and that was more Steve's own fault than his. The strange looks, the hesitations in conversation, the way he acted so differently towards him than the others.

It wasn't hatred.

"...Oh."

It was... For lack of a better word, admiration. More. Could Tony Stark really return his feelings?

Breaking the polite silence, Steve queries "So what do I do?"

"Well, sir, pardon my brashness, but as you were coming to this conclusion I took it upon myself to scour any available literature on the matter, as my lack of emotional software has the tendency to make me a less than adequate relationship advisor."

"...and?"

"The general consensus seems to be, sir, that according to the works in mister Stark's system, it is often required for the prince to rescue the princess, or fair damsel in distress."

Was that amusement in his voice? Steve almost chokes. "Jarvis, I think we've been over this. There's no way Tony is just going to let me come sweep him off his feet and-"

"I deeply apologize for interrupting, sir, but you misinterpret my advice. I was not meaning mister Stark to be the damsel."

It takes a couple of seconds to process, but then Steve splutters, "You're calling me a girl?!"

"I do not see how gender is an issue in this day and age, mister Rogers. What I am merely saying is that perhaps you should be patient."

"...wait for him to come to me?"

"Precisely, sir. And, if appropriate, allow him to sweep you off your feet, as you say."

Steve mulls it over for a moment before Jarvis asks "Will that be all for now, sir?"

"Yes, I-- wait, no Jarvis, hang on. One last thing."

"Sir?"

"Why does Tony have princess stories in his database?"


End file.
